ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pet Food Alpha Podcast
Category:Podcasts Pet Food Alpha is a weekly podcast devoted to the game Final Fantasy XI. The hosts of Pet Food Alpha are Steakums of the Bahamut Server(Formerly Steak of Kujata), Fusionx of the Bahamut Server, Chinchilla of the Carbuncle Server and Squigglicious of the Bahamut Server. PFA is the longest running podcast devoted to FFXI. It was created shortly after the end of Ogaming.com's Mega Elixir. The Pet Food Alpha website is updated constantly with any information concerning FFXI and its community. Longest Running FFXI Podcast June 5th marked the one year anniversary of Pet Food Alpha. Continuing its run of being the longest running Final Fantasy XI podcast to date. Episode 052: Year One, includes a segment of listeners favorite PFA moments. May 10th will be Episode 100th of the longest running podcast and they will have everyone from the community on board for the show tune and see it. The 2year anniversary is also around the corner as well. Good job Pet Food Alpha. *Episode 100: Pet Food Mog Break Radio Alpha>> Cross Over with Limit Break Radio and The Mog House. Discussion on the Community, Look back on Fan Fest, and How it all started with all 3 podcasts. Check it out at link PetFoodAlpha Greatness Episode in FFXI Podcast History. Thank you to all the listeners and host for this episode. Episode List McNoob Occasionally they release a "McNoob" a simple guide/walk through on a topic that would be encountered by lower level players. These guides are designed to help those just starting the game. Below is a list of all the McNoobs. Comics On occasion, they release comics on the website. These comics include anything from FFXI themed movie spoofs, to a humorous twist on the weeks Play Online news. Treasure Coffer Starting with Episode 044, we have started our new Treasure Coffer segment. Every week listeners are asked to answer a question or perform a certain task. Those who wish to participate send their submissions to the Treasure Coffer account set up on the PFA forums. A winner is then selected and announced on the following episode. *As of November 25 2007, Treasure Coffer has been suspended due to lack of interest. The possibility remains that it will be brought back in the future. Pet Food Alpha Game Uploaded on June 4th, 2007. The Pet Food Alpha game allows players to choose between Fusionx (easy mode) or Chinchilla (hard mode) to fight off the evil threat of the Burger Sandwiches! This game can be downloaded from PFA's media page off of their main site. Pet Food Alpha at Fan Festival 2007 Fusionx, Taiken and Mrcoffee from the Bahamut Server went to Fan Festival 2007 in Anaheim, CA. While there, they met with listeners of the podcast as well as talked with FFXIclopedia representatives. Coverage of the 2007 Fan Fest made Episode 075 into two separate parts, each part talking about one day of the event. Images from this event are available on the websites gallery. External links *Pet Food Alpha *Pet Food Alpha Forums *Pet Food Alpha Gallery *Pet Food Alpha MyFFXI page